Polishing
by GlaresThatKill
Summary: The only things your supposed to polish are things that are metal. In which stuff happens in the Storage Room. Don't think dirty. (I suck at summaries AND first story ever) Warning: About 3-5 curse words said.


**A/N: So... Hello there! :D This is the first time I ever wrote a story on ...**

 **I would have done it sooner if I was actually decent at writing. :/ So criticism is highly appreciated because I seriously suck at this.**

 **So this little story was based on a dream I had and when I woke up I was like "GENIUS! .O. "**

 **I'm sorry if this isn't to your taste, but what can I do about it? Oh wait, I can fix it. DUH.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB franchise. It only belongs to Nintendo and Sakurai.**

* * *

(third POV)

Lucina sighed. She came out of the Match Room with her head hung low and back slouched. Today has been a rough day, especially with all the matches she's been fighting in.

There was that one match where Roy countered her Dolphin Slash, but she didn't realize that his counter had melted her Falchion a little. Now her precious sword is a tiny bit bent...to the right. Therefore, in the matches following that event, her attacks haven't been as effective as they should have been.

"Why does he even get to have those fire effects?" Lucina muttered to herself as she started to head to the Storage Room.

Lucina did a quick calculation in her head, 'The location of the Storage Room is in the basement, so from the Match Room to basement, that will equal... 3 floors and 10 hallways...I think...' Lucina sighed again, "Why does this mansion have to be so big?"

Tired and worn out, she began her quest to the Storage Room.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the staircase that led to the basement, Lucina was ready to finally drop to the floor and just stay there, not giving a shit about anyone or anything.

It doesn't help that she got lost for 30 minutes until she ran into Sonic. Quite literally. The blue hedgehog was (thank god) willing to help her downwards. He left to do his daily run after they arrived at the last staircase.

"It feels like the world against me today." Lucina tiredly opened the door to the Storage Room.

Lucina doesn't know why it's called the Storage Room, because there is one corner that's actually a storage (she thinks she saw her father in the dusty pile), one corner that deals with stage items, a weaponry in another corner, and a working blacksmith in the last.

She strides over to the blacksmith.

"Can I ask you to straighten my sword for me?" Lucina asked handing her sword out, handle first, to the man.

"Gladly," the blacksmith replied taking the bent Falchion, "I should be able to fix this in about, hm... I would say 15 minutes."

'15 minutes isn't long,' Lucina thought, "Very well, I shall wait here."

She steps towards the benches next to the wall, and to her surprise she saw Robin there. Though she doesn't see his twin Robyn anywhere, which she found more surprising. When they came to the Smash Mansion, they were practically attached to the hip, except when they fought in matches. So it was natural to be a little startled when you see one without the other.

"Hey Robin." Lucina waves slightly to her tactician.

"Hn." Robin...replies? Lucina scrunches her brow at the less than enthusiastic response that he gives her. She sees that his own brows are furrowed deep and his tongue is sticking out of his mouth. His concentrating on his hands?

Tilting her head downwards she sees that Robin is holding a rag and furiously polishing his Thunder book... what.

'I must be imagining things...Robin is not shining his book.' When Lucina opens her eyes again, she sees that he really _**was**_ polishing his book.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, she warily asked, "Why...*sigh* why are you polishing your *ahem* book?"

Robin's head snapped up so fast, that Lucina flinched backwards.

"Book?! _**Book?! IT'S A TOME GODS FUCKING DAMNIT!**_ "

'Apperently calling his tomes 'books' pisses him off,' Lucina sidestepped in time to dodge his Thunder.

Pressing her fingers into her temples she grumbled, "And pray tell, why exactly are you polishing its pages? Because to my knowledge, you polish metal weapons, not... paper."

" _ **HEY!**_ My precious book needs all the care it can get! Usually I would do this in my room, but Robyn thought it was a **great** idea to have a sleepover with some of the females to become... _girlier..."_ Robin shivered violently at the last part, as if imaging his sister being her gender repulsed him. Lucina however was deadpanning to the max.

'So he can call his 'tomes' books? How- what-?' Using both hands to massage her aching forehead she sighed, 'I'm so done with this. I can't even...'

Lucina decided to get Robin back on track,"You still didn't answer my question," Robin looked back at her again, "Why are you polishing a boo-," Cue glare from Robin, "*ahem* your 'tome'. I mean it's paper, you don't _need_ to polish _**paper.**_ "

"I was going to give my Thunder tome to her," Robin looked downwards to said tome, "I thought 'Hey if I give her one of my things, maybe she wouldn't leave me.' So I was polishing it so it will be in its best condition. I mean, who would want a worn out book as a gift." He cradled his head in his hands, disheveling his short white hair.

Feeling slight pity for the young man, Lucina went to sit down next to him, awkwardly patting his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well," Lucina started. Her voice made Robin look slightly to his side, "I may not be the most social person ever, but I think, what you can do..." Lucina reached out and took his chin in her hand. "I think you just need to be there for her." She took her hand from his face. Robin noted how the warmth from her hand disappeared quickly when it was gone.

"Maybe," Lucina started again, placing her hands in her lap, "Maybe Robyn just wants to change. Maybe she just wants to be her own person, you know her. Actually you know her best Robin." She looked at Robin again eye to eye, "So..." Not knowing how to continue she just trailed off.

Robin broke the eye contact muttering to himself, "Be there for her, huh."

"Alright!" He declared suddenly, fist pumping, causing Lucina to jump in shock.

"W-what?!"

"If Robyn really wants to be her own person then I'll support her!" Robin faced Lucina with a huge grin. "Thanks Lucina!"

Seeing his smile, Lucina couldn't help but give a small smile back. She could feel her face heating up. "Um, g-glad I could h-help." She mentally berated herself for stuttering.

Not expecting her smile, Robin felt himself blush a little as well. 'Cute.'

Now an awkward silence has spread between them...

"Uh- well- I- um- I'll be leaving now bye!" Robin dashed out of the Storage Room, but not without grabbing his tome and rag first.

Lucina is now sitting in a trance in the Storage Room alone. While blushing. Awkwardly. A voice broke her out of her daze.

"So you like him kiddo?" It was the blacksmith with an amused look on his face.

"Huh?! Well- I- no- yes- I mean-" Lucina couldn't comprehend the accusation.

The man chuckled, "It's alright miss. You don't have to tell me. Just make sure you ask yourself that question alright?" He pulled something off the counter. "Here, your Falchion yes?" Handing the legendary sword handle first towards the young girl.

"Oh...um...thank you..." Lucina took back her sword and put it back in it's proper place, it's sheath. Looking back at the blacksmith she gave her farewells, "Good day sir."

And with that Lucina left the Storage Room to go back to her room. "Too much has happened today. Just too much." Lucina sighed, climbing up the stairs, "Now..."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lucina whipped her head both ways. "Where's my room again?"

* * *

Omake: Support!

"If Robyn really wants to be her own person then I'll support her!" Robin faced Lucina with a huge grin. "Thanks Lucina!"

Seeing his smile, Lucina couldn't help but give a small smile back. She could feel her face heating up. "Um, g-glad I could h-help." She mentally berated herself for stuttering.

"I just have to get a S Support with Robyn! That way we can be together forever!" He declared with fire in his eyes.

'That's not what I meant...' Lucina deadpanned at the idiot in front of her.

"I now know what my purpose in life is! Robyn, my life, I'm coming~!" Robin skipped out of the Storage Room using his Thunder tome to make sparkles fall around his person.

'I'm so done with this tactician.' And Lucina once again has another migraine.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp! I did it. Done and over with! Whew...**

 **You know, the omake was what I planned to happen. XD But obviously it didn't.**

 **Well I hoped you liked it! I hope to see some really good advice because I honestly think I did terrible. I actually got a D in my narrative story in 7** **th** **grade...TT^TT**

 **So I'm really hoping that you give me advice for all my senpai-tachi out there!**

 **Bai Bee!**

 **-GlaresThatKill**


End file.
